During an Electrical Fast Transient/Burst (EFTB) event, electrical noise can digitally corrupt a Universal Serial Bus (USB) device into a corrupted state. Thus, USB communications between the USB device and a host device may be disrupted after an EFTB event. If the USB communications are disrupted, the host device will reinitiate communications with the USB device.
In order to reinitiate communications with the USB device, the host device typically sends a reset command to the USB device to reset the USB device. Conventionally, the USB device includes an analog circuit that is used to detect an EFTB event, to reset the USB device and to reenumerate the USB device back to the host device. The analog circuit may use an extra package pin as an antenna. However, the extra package pin may not be available in low pin-count packages. In addition, the analog circuit is subjected to wafer process variations and external influences such as board layout, supply voltage variation and operating temperature, which may degrade the performance of the analog circuit.